narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hinata Hyūga
Water Release When does Hinata actually use a Water release technique? I never seen her use this in the Manga or Anime. Video game water techniques don't count either. When she does her special training in the lake, it doesn't count as a Water Release technique. I thinnk we should erase that part.--NejiByakugan360 18:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Already done, some people just don't learn. Jacce 18:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I think u need to check again...... It was in the bikochu arc thing.....she was trapped in the cocoon in the water and used some water needles to strike the bees!..... ::And a few seconds later it is shown that it is pure chakra needles. Jacce 07:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::oh....hehe thanx for clearing that up...but, shouldnt the chakra needles be concidered a jutsu?? ::::Possible, but it could just have been a variant of Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. However, it seams like she was abel to lead those needles as she wanted. Jacce 19:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::It wasn't a variant of Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and it wasn't either a jutsu but at least it should be mentioned that she is capable of water realease.It was clearly shown in episode http://www.narutomagic.com/2007/naruto-episode-150/ in the bikochu arc that she is CAPABLE of water techiques.When naruto was trying to cut a leaf it wasn't a jutsu but it meant that he is capable of wind techiques.As so when hinata used water needles though not a jutsu it means she is capable of using water jutsus.( 07:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC)) ::::::To me it looked more like pure chakra needles. They just came up from the water since she was in the water. Jacce 07:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Personally I think it was a Water release jutsu, just unnamed and rudimentary, as it was probably her first time using water control for combat and not just dancing in a waterfall. hasofcd It isn't water release or whatever. She doesn't know what her chakra element is. How can she use the water element ? She has just danced in the waterfall and that's all ! Well, in the Aoi Rokusho arc before Sasuke left,Naruto was hlding up pieces of water and shaking them around...It dosent mean he is capable of water realease techniques Superaustin (talk) 21:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) She doesn't necessarily have to know what her chakra type is to be capable in water release jutsu. And just because the jutsu isn't named or anything doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Ino's chakra hair trap counts as a jutsu, and I think that Hinata's water senbon jutsu should count as well. hasofcd :Moments before they hit the bugs, the water falls of and they look like pure chakra needles. Jacce | Talk 05:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I can see that, and once again, this is obviously some sort of jutsu - a water needle jutsu. hasofcd :More likely is that is is a chakra needle technique and the water just came along when she fired them. Jacce | Talk 04:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Alright, so we've definetly agreed that this is a jutsu? Can we list it? --Hasofcd (talk) 17:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism There're so many hooligans here, aren't they???--Tserg (talk) 15:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Forgot to mention that I locked the page for a while. Jacce | Talk 07:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Byakugan Can someone please edit Hinata's Byakugan? Someone stated that it far outclasses Neji's Byakugan. It doesn't. It has just been shown that she can see 10km IN A STRAIGHT LINE. Not all the way around in a 359 degree angle. Neji's Byakugan has been shown to go up to at least 1300m. When Neji was getting the tag 800m away from the Akatsuki Hideout. Lee's was 500 meters away south west I believe. So either way Neji's Byakugan can go up to 1300m, but that doesn't mean that is his limit. Comparing the 2 Byakugans in different views isn't really fair. Hinata's 359 degree Byakugan range has not been stated on her vision in a straight path, so I find it hard to believe that her Byakugan far outclasses Neji's. is obvious that she is able to see in a 359 degree angle, that's the byakugan's ability, she was even able to see the amaterasu's flames, and remember, she is a member of the Main Branch, she is able to fully train her Byakugan, Neji still has the curse mark, so he is not able to fully train his abilities, while Neji has more skills with Taijutsu, Hinata has more skill with ByakuganJazy1993 (talk) 04:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) i know this is old, but i would just like to point out 10 km = 10 000 meters. even if nejis can reach 1300 hinatas is still superior.Shelldone (talk) 16:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) No,no, neji's LEAST known range is 800m, that doesn't mean he can't see farther than that. Its just we haven't been seeing him in a while. And ,no, hinata's byakugan doesnt outclass neji's ownNeji of the gentle fist (talk) 19:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Creation & Concept Is there any info on Hinata's Creation and Concept? --Kid Sonic (talk) 17:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :there is a little of info, but i don't have it all, the only thing i know is that Masashi didn't intended her to be a Ninja, juts a common member of the Hyuuga clan, but what im not sure is that he at first wanted her to be Naruto's love interest.Jazy1993 (talk) 04:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::jazy that makes no sense. a common member? well arnt all members from the hyuuga clan ninjas since they train their byakugan? i think her creation concept sprang from neji's (talk) 11:19, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::it really makes sense, i've saw it once in the Hinata article on spanish wikipedia, she can be a common member of the hyuuga clan and dont go to ninja academy, to become a genin, chunin or jonin, is her father even a jonin or have any ninja range?Jazy1993 (talk) 04:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah her father is a Jonin. (talk) 21:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hizashi is not a jōnin, although he did go to the Academy, and I've never seen any evidence of Kishimoto-sensei ever planning on making Hinata anything other than a shinobi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hizashi is a jonin, its even on his page, and on list of jonin page.... but youre thinking of Hiashi, and its not stated on his page that he is a jonin, but im assuming he is because his stats are higher than his dead twin brother who was a jonin. and idc what anyone says, hes a jonin. would he be a chunin? no absolutely not a chuunin. not even a tokubetsu jonin because his stats are all in the same range and doesnt specialize in any area or skill. (talk) 06:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hiashi, Hinata's Father, doesnts appears to be a jonin, only his brother, maybe when he took the leadership of the hyuuga clan he wasnt allowed to go to academy or it was a personal choice, his occupation only appears as head of the hyuuga clan and he doesnt wears a forehead protector, and has never been seen using one on flashbacksJazy1993 (talk) 16:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::everywhere else has him as a jonin. leafninja.com. if one brother is a jonin, odds are they both are. he didnt become the leader when he was young so that means that he probably trained before WITH his brother. (talk) 19:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::My apologies for my typo. I meant to type Hiashi and not Hizashi. :::Any way, We know Hizashi was a jōnin, because it was stated in the First Databook. Hiashi's rank was only given as "none." We don't know if he ever held a rank, but he didn't at the time he was introduced in the series. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Mother Is there a time where Masashi will mention their mothers, or because they are not Hyuugas they have to just give birth to the child and give them to the clan. :There are no info about the mother. Jacce | Talk 08:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) confirm? there was a rumour i came across on the internet that hinata would be getting stronger and new fighting method in the future. it was either she would become a long distance fighter using chakra to attack, like her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists jutsu, only it extends longer and uses less energy. or that she would create a film of chakra around her body that hardens and she would become hard as diamonds and would be able to withstand great amount of force and wouldnt be able to be hurt. this could also be related to that part in the 3 tailed anime filler arc where guren put her in a crystal and if shattered, she would also shatter, but she put chakra around her body. can anyone confirm or deny? i could believe either of these, they seem reasonable. it would give a whole new light to hinata if this is somewhat true.-- (talk) 13:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, dear, I've lost my crystal ball. We can't say anything about what happens in the future. Nor can the other places on the Internet. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 21:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) so far all we can know about the future is what kishimoto tells us on interviews, the last interview he was impressed by how many fanboys and fangirls hinata had earned while she isn't even the heroine of the series, and she was looking more like a heroine than sakura was, besides of that, the rumor u heard look really reasonable and logic, it would really increase her ninja stats, while she is the second strongest kunoichi of konoha, sakura being first.Jazy1993 (talk) 04:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) where the hell did you read that data??? what about tsunade stats? 35. shizune? 29.5 kurenai yuhi? 29.5 verify the info next time.Shauli (talk) 21:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) i was saying that she was the second strongest kunoichi on konoha, but the rookie kunoichis, u got some anger issues lol xD!!!!!!! (talk) 21:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Does she know well not only her but the rest of the konoha 11(minus sakura and maybe Shikamaru),that Naruto is the host/container of the Kyuubi?--Dark Knight Sparda (talk) 04:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :good point. even though i watched the whole series, i cant remember. i would assume they do, but even if they dont they will eventually know. like when naruto defeats pain. anyone else know?--Shelldone (talk) 01:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Unless Hinata and the others completely missed this, I'd say they know. ''~SnapperT '' 04:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah thats more recent though. like would they have known before shippuden?--Shelldone (talk) 05:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Mmm, if Kishi had been following his style, there would have been a scene right after that where everybody would be going "WTF is that/is going on!". ~Hakinu (talk | ) 07:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) dshe know already about the kyuubi, if she didn't know about it, now she knows it, remember, in the manga 438 she saw naruto turning into 6 tails and saw him fight against pain.Jazy1993 (talk) 03:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :i already stated that jazy.Shelldone (talk) 04:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, even if she saw the Six-Tailed form, would she know that it was Nine-Tails? If you didn't already know, it would be easy not see it as a fox.--Enoki911 (talk) 03:35, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I believe she knows he is a Jinchuuriki. In the 3 tails arc, Sai blatently states Naruto is a jinchuuriki with her along with most of kono 11 standing right by him. They all looked at sai oddly. Has she ever seen his fox form, I don't know if she was watching him when he fought Pein. Only one byakugan? i'm seeing something about her attacking God Realm with only one byakugan activated. I don't think this is accurate as we don't see her face until the panel where you see one byakugan activated...judging from the effects i'm assuming that she just activated it and it was being shown like that for "special effects" :well, we dont know why she would even use one, and what it would do differently, But when it showed her face again when she said i love you to naruto, she had both byakugan. I doubt it would just be special effects. Maybe it made her use less energy and a little more strength because the impact on the ground is quite big. just assuming though. :And how would this make the article better? nonetheless she still had one byakugan. reguardless if she attacked him using one or not.--Shelldone (talk) 04:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Cerez is right. Hair is blocking where activation would be seen, as for pupil, kishimoto is lazy. - SimAnt 04:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Page 9 yeah the hair is blocking, but on page 10 its clearly shown as one byakugan because hair isnt blocking on that one. but you have to remember that the byakugan doesnt have a pupil unless its activated, as seen in previous manga chapters and even in the anime.--Shelldone (talk) 15:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I say artists mistake. There are tons in the Naruto Series. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::There are only a rare few that survive in the volumes, though. Especially mistakes that are so obvious as this one would be. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) So who agrees it isnt a mistake? i do, and shounensuki i dont understand which side youre on. Deva27 im assuming you are since you wrote on simants talk page about it, then he replied to you saying he wont argue with it... then he goes to change it multiple times again. Would a large mistake like this really go un-noticed? --Shelldone (talk) 15:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Heres a picture to observe... Wouldnt he draw the face before the hair? -----> thumb ::To answer your question: most artists do draw the face first before the hair. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Well on page 12 and further she already has both Byakugan(s) activated. So maybe she just activates them one by one. --Kiadony (talk) 15:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I view at it as simply an artistic mistake. And that's all I have to say about that.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::She was seen with one in two panels after she impacted the ground. We dont know what happened between then, or if she activated the other one to use her jutsu. we dont know what special effect it could have on her, but we cant assume things. wasnt itachi and/or sasuke seen using a single activated sharingan?--Shelldone (talk) 15:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Either way, it doesn't seem to be worth mentioning. She uses both eyes when doing the jutsu anyway. --Kiadony (talk) 15:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :yes, it is worth mentioning since its something very different. Oh and chapter 390, page 13 or 14 itachi uses one... why wouldnt it be unbelievable that hinata used one? and KiumaruHamachi, yeah thats what i thought, which is even more proof its not a mistake. :Sighhh i thought this was over, then simant had to go change it...--Shelldone (talk) 16:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, i guess only time will tell. Maybe they will show it in the anime. Just for the record, page 9 has one byakugan too... it seems highly unlikely he would make the same mistake twice in a row. And you cant blame it on the hair is in the way because page 12, he included the veins and pupil. But why not leave it in until then? if its a mistake then its easy to take out and mention the mistake in trivia section.--Shelldone (talk) 16:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with that. But then again: he might've made the same mistake twice. You never know. Or his editor didn't pick it up. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::well, theres already alot of proof it isnt a mistake: Its in two panels, both her hair blocking most of the area, then a few pages later even more hair is blocking that area and both are activated, that says that kishi wasnt too lazy to add the detail. Theres itachi using one sharingan, something comparable to hinata. Artists usually draw the face before the hair which also means the hair being in the way isnt an excuse. The only proof they have that it is a mistake, is that a few pages later, she has both again.... but that makes no sense because she could have activated the other one as preparation for her jutsu. Ohhh and as to before she attacked him, she was quite a distance away so of couse she would use both to analyze it more better.--Shelldone (talk) 16:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh, i Added it to the trivia section so it would be easier to convert when and if a fix comes out. - SimAnt 18:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) i still say it was a failed attempt (on our part) at interpreting what Kishimoto probably meant as dramatic effect... Hinata talking>breeze blowing>hair> slow activation of the byakugan request can someone please move the article "awakened hinata" to this page?--Shelldone (talk) 09:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please fix Hinata's jutsu list? it doesnt show 8 ti grams 64 palm. even though it was in the movie it should be there,just with the movie label on it.thank you :Jutsu used in movies don't get listed. ''~SnapperT '' 19:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) WHEN HINATA SACIFIRES SAVE NARUTO'S LIFE BUT SHE MAKES NARUTO'S PAIN BY KYUBI'S HOST 8 TAILS STAGE(BRUN BODY AND BLOOD WITH OUT CONTROL. HE WILL DIE BY PAIN AND HINATA. DEMON 8 SEAL DAMGE WHICH ONE CAN'T HEAL KYUBI'S HOST. HINATA IS THE WORST GRIL AND DOESN'T NARUTO'S FEEL. HE ALWAYS LOVE SAKURA FOEVER. Original Lead Shouldn't it be mentioned she was supposed to be the lead female and Naruto's love interest in the orginial Naruto series? Shock Dragoon Apr-21-10 9:30pm :First they have to create a Creation and Concept part, and state that in there, plus add the first drawing of herJazy1993 (talk) 04:04, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, it might be prudent to add a good source. I never heard of this information, myself. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) i've once read about it, and then i read it again on Hinata's page on wikipedia(spanish), but better someone downloads the first databook to checkJazy1993 (talk) 20:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I've got a guy searching for the source, he got me the first picture of her so we could use that in a creation section Shock Dragoon 7:30am ETZ Apr-27-10 :Here is the original scan. I'll leave translating it to someone competent. ''~SnapperT '' 22:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, also, I got this to use as a source for the latest American 2010 "good Guys" poll http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj149/leaf_shinobi88/Naruto%20Manga/img002.jpg Shock Dragoon 8:00am ETZ May-02-10 :Here's my translation of the databook page Snapper2 posted. ::↑A picture drawn in colour by sensei to establish Hinata. Hinata in civilian clothes is a precious object, never before seen in this country. ::"I just drew it for fun" ::I just drew this for fun, yeah (laughs). However, I was going to use it to convey the image of Hinata to my assistants, just in case. I was planning on drawing her in an in-universe style, but... She came out as a completely modern-style girl (laughs). :--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) If naruto ends up with sakura then that kishimoto should be killed I mean who wants that his girlfriend or wife be someone who beats him up and humiliates him rather to be with someone who is kind and likes you hinata's first picture I know where you can find hinata's concept picture just type down Hinata's love for '' and you will find concept desighn for her.That is the picture on witch naruto looks in to sun and I am sure that kishimoto draw it.I remember it it was put it here but I saw it only once never before never after that. Hey I got that picture but I dont know how to send it to you Shippūden image Wouldn't this be a good picture for the shippūden section? (talk) 10:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :what's wrong with the one that's there now? --Cerez365 (talk) 11:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The new one only shows Hinata. (talk) 17:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::That's not a problem with the current image. Omnibender - Talk - 17:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah i agree!!!the new one is betterHinahyuga (talk) 17:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Pretending to be more than one person will not help you. The current image not only comes directly from Kishimoto, but also has far more quality than that one. Omnibender - Talk - 18:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I think that the new image fits well because its more detailed. Chakra Control "By Part II of the anime, Hinata's chakra control has exceeded that of most of the other Konoha 11." It says this in the article. I posted it on a forum and some guy didn't believe it. He asked for a proof. Something like a Databook record or a Manga chapter. So is it really specified in something that is from Masashi Kishimoto's very own hands or is it just a suggestion? Thanks in advance ^^ --LifeGetsBoring (talk) 12:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :she's a Hyuga through that alone she owns --Cerez365 (talk) 13:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was looking for a more...proving answer ^^ --LifeGetsBoring (talk) 13:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :'tis law =| --Cerez365 (talk) 14:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it's because of how she is depicted in the anime's Three-Tails arc; her chakra control is deemed great enough to help with the sealing. '~SnapperT ''' 19:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) So does this mean that Hinata could also be good at Chakra Enhanced Strenght had she trained for it? Or is it some kinda special way of chakra control? --LifeGetsBoring (talk) 06:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe, though it's a fairly different technique than the gentle fist, and only Sakura and Tsunade have shown enough control to use it as they do. ZeroSD (talk) 07:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC)